Still falls the rain
by chelsearixx
Summary: Mina is haunted by her past and wonders is she going mad? Or has he once again found her. Dracula searches to find and answers and revenge on the ones who would seek to destroy him.
1. And we begin again

He watched as the caravan of foes began to leave the snowy courtyard. His body had not taken long to materialize itself, maybe fifteen minutes? It mattered not. His brides were dead and yet his foes lived on as if they had done this world a service. All they had truly done was anger the count further. He could have released Mina from the curse at any moment. She had known that. Why had she allowed them to hunt him? She had betrayed him!  
He watched from his bedroom window, letting his anger fester and stew. As the four men mounted their horses, Quincy morris body would be taken by wagon, Mina turned her face towards the castle. The counts eyes softened. He could see tears forming in her eyes. For him? For them? Her husband dismounted and grabbed Mina in an embrace. From this distance he could see she was sobbing. A low growl escaped the Counts lips. He hated Harker. Hated that the young solicitor played the count as a ruthless kidnapper and child killer. Hated that he had enjoyed his little escapades with the brides while he was here but, played it off as rape just so he could. What he hated was knowing that Mina believed him and whats more, pitied him. He hated Harker there was no doubt there but, he couldn't hate Mina. His love for her was still strong.  
He turned away from the window as the group mounted, with Mina astride Harkers horse, and left the court-yard. As he walked away from the sight of his beloved departure a whisper reached his ears.  
My Prince...  
He turned back to the window. Where had the voice come from? There was no one in his chamber but, himself. The voice came again and he knew it as Mina's. How could her mind could still be reaching for him after their connection had broken? He shook his head, did he really care?

Find me...my love.  
In two strides he went to the window and threw back the heavy curtain only to flinch away from the sunlight. He hadnt fed since he left London and he was already weak from his regeneration. The court-yard was empty except for hoof prints in the snow, blood marks spattered here and there and...the count squinted using his vampire eyes to see the object that had been left. It was Mina's ring, the one that Lucy had given before she was changed. A blue sapphire laying in the snow as if waiting for him to come retrieve it. The sun was starting to burn the Counts flesh and he replaced the curtain in front of the window. She had left it for him, he was certain. A bauble that precious wouldn't have fallen off her finger without notice. He would wait til the sun set and retrieve it.  
He smiled to himself as he walked out of his bed chamber and down the stairs to the dungeon. A bauble such as that must be returned to its owner.


	2. Adventures

Mina stared out of the window of the train. The country passed her in its spring beauty. School was over for the term and now started the summer months. She was headed for Whitby for the summer. She had stayed in Whitby every summer since Lucy's death. Mrs. Palmer, a small widowed woman who also rented rooms in her home, rented her a small cottage on the shore. Mina had saved a small sum of money for the summer but, for a little extra income she would work with Dr. Seward at the Assylum. Jack was the only friend she had it seemed.

After their band of friends returned from Transylvania, Mina and Jonathon tried to mend their marriage. Some nights it was like they didn't even know one another. He never said it but, she knew he resented her affair with Dracula. Sometimes Mina would look up and catch him staring at her in an odd and menacing way and she just knew he was thinking of walking in on her and Dracula in a lovers embrace. He had became cold towards her. They stayed together for six months before deciding that divorce was the best choice. It was a mutual decision. What was worse, Jonathon had cited the reason for their divorce as adultery on her part. A cruel nail in a bad situations coffin.

Almost immediately after the divorce Mina resumed her post as a school mistress and began renting a flat just south of fleet street. Jonathon remarried a year later. They have not spoken since nor had she seen him. At times, Mina mourned their failed marriage for they both had once talked of being together and raising a family. She now wondered how Johnathan and his new wife were doing? If they had any children of their own?

Dr. Van Helsing returned to Germany and last year retired from teaching and still kept in close contact with Jack. Mina had seen the doctor only once, last year when she came to help Jack at the hospital. Dr Van Helsing seemed very stand off-ish with her and she suspected he blamed her for some of the misfortunes that befell the group while in Transylvania. Arthur, now Lord Goldaming had also re married, though Jack insisted that he would never fully recover the loss of Lucy. Arthur and his young wife lived at their various estates with their two children. A heavier drinker now than ever before, Arthur seemed content for the most part.

The train pulled into Whitby station and Mina proceeded to get off. After claiming her trunk, the only baggage she had, she scanned the crowd for Mrs. Palmer. She had sent a wire to the older woman to tell her of the trains arrival. After a few moments, Mina was a little stunned. Mrs. Palmer was usually very prompt. As the people on the platform started to disperse Mina heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Mina! Dear Mina" cried Dr. Jack Seward waved over the crowd as he bounded towards her. She smiled at seeing her friend again. They hadn't looked upon one another since the last summer when she visited the asylum.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I was expecting Mrs. Palmer?" she asked giving her friend a quick hug.

"Oh I told the old girl not to worry that I would see you safely to Hillshore. Come I have a cab waiting."

Mina followed Jack through the throng of people to the waiting cab. He stowed her baggage above the carriage and climbed in next to her.

"How have you been mum?" asked Jack. To him, Mina looked the same now as she did five years ago. She literally had not aged a day. Jack and Dr. Van Helsing believe it had to do with Dracula's blood. That somehow it had kept her looking youthful. Mina took her hat off and removed her gloves. Jack noted that her dress was worn and hung on her. Had she lost weight?

"I am well, Jack. Just happy to be free for three months. How is your work?" She inquired, always very interested in Jack's patients and peculiar stories.

"Very boring of late," he replied. They passed the rest of the trip catching up. Jack was happy to hear that Mina's pupils had all done well and she was fascinated that his hospital would be adding a children's ward.

"Dr. Van Helsing will be staying with me this summer to help with the renovations," said Jack. Mina's smile dropped a fraction.

"How is the good doctor?" she asked tentatively. Though he had never said so but, he knew she was aware of Van Helsings animosity towards her.

"He is well. Not very suited to retirement." chuckled Jack. The two lapsed into silence as the carriage pulled up to a small cottage that would be her home for the summer. Mrs. Palmer gave Jack the key which he had given to Mina. After he had carried in her luggage and refused the tea she offered, she walked him to the door.

"You must come to dine with me as soon as you are settled," said Jack taking Mina's hand and kissing it. "I can't wait for you to see my plans for the hospital!"

She laughed, almost girlishly.

"Well, it seems there will be many new adventures this summer," said Mina gazing past Jack to the shore line. She felt so calm and almost hopeful as she always did when she arrived here. Jack stared at her, with almost loving eyes.

"Maybe we could have some adventures together?" said Jack. Mina snapped back to reality and took in her friend. Never before had she seen Jack look at her in such a way. He was staring at her so intently, like a love-sick school boy. She didn't know how to respond. Instead she dismissed his question.

"I better get settled. I will come visit you as soon as possible," she said.

Jacks smile faltered but only slightly.

"Of course, goodbye then," he nervously replied. Mina shut the door and watched him get in the carriage and go up the lane. She shook her head at her own foolishness. She was a foolish woman to love a dead man.


	3. A storm brewing

After Jack left, Mina went about setting herself up in her summer home. It was a small one room cottage with a very small lavatory in the back. A stove, three cabinets and a wash basin served as a little kitchen area along with a small table and one chair. In a far corner lay Mina's bed and a dresser to store the few clothes she had. The floors were wooden and several windows adorned the walls to let in natural light during the day. Mina had asked Mrs. Palmer to install several thick hanging curtains for privacy when Mina would have to take her bath. On the far wall was a decent sized fireplace that was only used in the hot summer months to heat water for a bath. It wasnt much but, Mina did not need much in the way of living.

Jonathon had hated it here. He didn't like the beach or the sand or the smallness of the place. After his episode in Transylvania came to a close, Mina observed a very lavish and selfish side to Johnathan. Always buying the most expensive clothes and hats. Always hiring a cab instead of walking or eating at the most expensive restaurants. He became a man who Mina no longer knew. She, however, loved the small room and the closeness to the beach. The houses, there were five in all, were built three years ago for tourists. However Mina had seen an ad in the paper and thought it a charming idea. Plus, it was an affordable way to get out of the city during the hot summer months.

Mina unpacked her few belongings. A few books, some simple dresses, a throw blanket and a picture of Lucy. As she placed the small frame over the mantle she stared at her lost friend. How lovely Lucy had been, how full of life. Mina sighed and stared out her front room window at the setting sun. Dark clouds rolled in as if directed by some unknown force. Mina shuddered. She was not fond of storms. As she turned away from the window she made sure the shutters were all locked.

* * *

Jack Seward entered the asylum a half hour later. The place was quiet for once which caused him little comfort considering it looked like a storm was coming. He briskly climbed the stairs to his apartments on the second floor. As he shrugged of his coat, thoughts of Mina swarmed him. He liked and respected her very much. In truth he was waiting for a sound opportunity to propose marriage to her. Though he did not love Mina, he believed that she would make a suitable companion and that maybe someday they could have a mutual affection for one another. He liked that she had taken her life in her own hands and made an honest living. However, she was a woman. How long would that last? Having no security and almost no friends except for himself and a few teaching associates? No, she needed security and stability and he needed a wife and companion. Someone to satisfy those late night urges and the perpetual feeling of loneliness that he had felt since Lucy left this earth for a second time.

Jack sat in his big easy chair as his mind drifted back to his one great love. Lucy had been young and vibrant. He had never loved anyone more than her nor had any one else been more heartbroken.

Jack picked up his bag and pulled out a hypodermic needle and a tourniquet. After wrapping the tourniquet around his upper forearm he lastly pulled out a bottle of morphine. With exquisite care he filled the needle with 5mlgs of morphine. The veins on his arm were no were as healthy as they used to be but, they worked just the same. After he injected himself he felt the effects of the drug almost instantly. He sat back in his chair as thoughts of Lucy produced near hallucinations. Just what he was hoping for.


	4. mrs Harker

The storm that everyone predicted to rage throughout the evening, turned out to be just a week worth of steady rain. Mina had resided at Hillshore for almost two weeks. Most of her days at Carfax asylum assisting Jack, strolling around the little seaside village or sitting on her favorite bench near the cemetary. She and Lucy had sat on that bench years ago planning their weddings and their respective futures. They had laughed together with so much hope. Mina had sat on that bench alone for almost two hours thinking of the past, staring at the horizon on the ocean and thinking about old days and how much had changed.

Today Mina was walking into town with the task of purchasing a new summer dress. All of her dresses were worn and outdated or too heavy for the summer heat. After she was finished browsing she would take a coach to the asylum. Mrs. Palmer had come down and given her the address to a new high-end shop in West Whitby. Mina thought it might be too extravagant for her but, Mrs. Palmer had pushed her to at least browsing the store.

Mina left her little seaside cottage at eight that morning. She locked it up and began her walk into town. The morning was lovely with only a few clouds in the sky. It would be very hot once the sun rose higher but, for now it was quite comfortable. Twelve blocks and an hour later Mina stood in front of Daisy's dress shop. The front display window was adorned with three mannequins all wearing beautiful dresses in light blue, lavender and green colors. The decor seemed to be baby blues and pinks. Mina saw an older woman, possibly the clerk, standing at a desk covered in ribbons and fabric. Mina reached to open the door and a richly dressed young woman entered the shop before her. The clerk looked up at the door way and let out an excited squeal, "Mrs. Harker!"

Mina looked up in confusion her eyes wide as saucers. No one had called her Mrs. Harker in almost four years. She turned her head wondering if the shop keeper had misspoken. When she looked back at the clerk she realized the woman wasnt even looking at her! It wasnt until the clerk walked around the counter to the girl who had come in before Mina that she realized who she was addressing. The young patron had curly auburn hair with bright blue eyes and a lovely rose bud mouth. Her complexion was like cream and flawless. She couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty. She wore a lovely light blue summer dress and had a matching parasol. She embraced the older woman and Mina had to remind herself not to let them catch her starring. She turned her back on them, appearing to browse some already made dresses.

"Ahhh Ms. Lefarge!" she cried. She had a lovely voice. Mina was all but, forgotten as the two women began chatting happily over different bolts of fabric. Mina moved behind a lace display, pretending to look at the different kinds when the whole time she was staring at her ex husbands young wife. Truth be told she had no idea what she was looking at. Lace? Silk? She was completely mesmerized by the sight of her ex husband wife standing so very near her. Who was this woman? What did Johnathan find so appealing in her that he couldn't find in Mina?

"How is Mr. Harker? Back from his trip?" asked Ms. Lefarge leading the young woman to the counter. Mina smiled a bit. At least Johnathan got the chance to travel, he had always wanted that.

"He is doing wonderfully well! Actually he is only home for a few days. We leave for France in a week so I am going to need some new things for the trip," replied the new Mrs. Harker.

"Oh France! That is wonderful my dear" said the older woman. Mina moved from her vantage point so she could see the list the young woman produced.

"Well, France first then we will be taking the train to Spain for a few days before coming home," at that Ms. Lefarge squealed with excitement.

"What is it you need my dear?" asked Ms. Lefarge getting right to the point.

Mina observed them as they chatted happily. That could have been her. She and Jonathon had always dreamed of traveling the world together. She looked down at her dark blue dress. It was old and weather-beaten but, not horribly ruined. If she hadn't fallen out of love with Johnathan would she have been happy? It's a question she has asked on several occasions. She knew the answer to be no but, as she looked on at this young beauty she couldn't help but, be envious.

"The baby will be here by November so I am having my mother let out a few dresses for me." Mina's head shot up. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Ah a little one! Oh Emmeline I am so happy for you and Mr. Harker" cried the older woman embracing Mrs. Harker.

"Yes Johnathan is so happy. He has always wanted children and you know, his first wife going mad really caused him great sadness," Mina turned and stared at the two women openly. Mad?

"Yes I heard. Such a poor sad story," replied Ms. Lefarge. Mina was seeing red. How could Johnathan make up such a ruthless cruel lie!? She couldn't stand having these two ninnies telling such brash stories about her.

"Excuse me!?" Mina practically shouted, striding toward both women. Emmeline Harker and Ms. Lefarge turned in surprise and shock at being addressed by this other patron. From this view Mina could clearly see the swelling belly of Emmalines stomach, Mina faltered. She didn't know what to say.

"I...Im so sorry...ummm...forgive me" she mumbled and ran out of the shop all the way to Carfax. She couldn't believe how betrayed she felt. Yes, she knew Johnathan resented her but, to lie about such a thing! And make her out to be the mad wife who he couldn't care for! Her tears fell unnoticed as she made her way to the asylum.


	5. the decision

Mina picked up her skirts and ran through the rain to the Asylum steps. It wasnt until she was a few blocks away from it that she slowed down. She stopped and leaned against the wall of a bake shop, she tried to catch her breath. _How could Johnathan say such a thing?! _She thought, horrified by what she had just heard.

It's true they had not parted well but, she had never once publicly said anything against him. How could he have turned so cruel? Was it because of the...no she wouldn't think that way. She shook her head. Tendrils of her hair fell out of the bun she had styled. She was sopping wet and the rain seemed to be falling harder. Now, slower than before she began walking again. _Who am I kidding? Jonathon was the best match anyone could ask for and I threw it away! Any one would think me mad._

As she passed familiar shops she wondered, why did Johnathan hate her so much still? He had married another, was succesful and no longer had to associate himself with Mina. Deep down she knew the reason. He wasnt the one she was meant to be with. Her heart knew that but, her mind tried to be convinced other wise. What happened between them had been unfair. He had been terrified when he first arrived home from Transylvania and to make matters worse, he did not trust Mina. She however, was torn between what she knew was right and what she wanted. In the end no one won.

"_Mina..."_

She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice! For a moment her heart leapt. No, she shook her head in wonder. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"_See me...see me now!" _

Cried the voice again. It was deep and passionate. It caressed every part of her and yet it frightened her. Once again she shook her head and walked on. Every few feet she looked around her to see if anyone looked familiar, but she saw no one.

"_Meeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa" _the wind kept whispering. Mina stopped.

"Please leave me alone!" she whispered. People who had taken no notice of her before began to gawk.

"_Mina, I will never leave you. Meeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaa, my love, my life, my salvation!" _She began shaking her head.

_"You can't hide from me Mina, I'll be with you soon." _

"STOP IT!" Mina shouted clapping her hand over ears. She crouched down on the ground and began sobbing. Was she going mad? How long she sat there crying she wasnt sure but, it wasnt long before Jack showed up looking for her and carried her back to the asylum.

* * *

Mina had a high fever and was soaked to the bone when Jack brought her to his chambers. It was no wonder considering she had been out in the rain for almost two hours before one of his orderlies out on an errand recognized her and ran for Jack. The orderly had tried to coax Mina up from the ground but, she just pulled away and cried harder.

Now she lay in his bed. He gave her a sedative to calm her down and was now trying to coax some sort of explanation out of her. He sat next to her holding her hand.

"Mina what happened today?" he asked soothingly rubbing her hand.

"I...I don't know. I went to the shop to get a new summer dress then, out of nowhere I met Johnathan's new wife. Did you know he is claiming I am mad?" Jack nodded.

"From what I understand Mina, that is her deduction, not his. He would never hurt you that way and you know it" replied Jack.

"Do I? Jack I dont even know myself anymore" replied began to spill down her face.

"Mina what on earth do you mean?" He asked utterly perplexed. She sighed.

"I feel as if I am an actor in a play. Like I am just imitating the movements and lines of a character and not my life. Like I am trying to live a life I was not meant for," Mina shook her head as if to clear it.

"Its him isn't it? Dracula?" asked Jack holding his breath. He hoped he was wrong, that somehow Mina would profess some feelings for him. But as he said those words he could see in her eyes that he was right.

"You didn't know him as I did Jack," she answered feebly. He stood in frustration.

"I knew him better than I would have liked to Mina! He murdered Lucy for gods sakes!" he was practically shouting. "The he returns and tried to turn you as well. Mina he would have killed you, or worse turned you into one of him. So yes I would say I was well acquainted with your knight and shining armor!" he practically spat this last part.

Mina stared at Jack. _I have broken another heart. _She reached out her hand and Jack took it.

"Jack, I'm sorry I cannot love you or any other" Jack sighed heavily and sat down next to her.

"Mina love doesn't always happen at first sight. We could grow to love one another," he said brushing her rosy cheek with the back of his other hand. She looked so small and frail laying in his bed. She coughed a few times, he felt her forehead. No, her temperature had not gone down. Her eyes were heavy as she said, "I need to go back to Transylvania. Back to him. I cannot live here and pretend anymore," she whispered. Jacks eyes filled.

"Mina he is dead, you said so yourself" Mina was shaking her head before Jack even finished.

"I can feel him Jack. You remember when he and I had the psychic connection? It never broke. If he were dead how can I still hear his voice? His thoughts?" she asked. Jack smiled slightly.

"Maybe you are going mad?" he said smiling. Tears spilled down his own cheeks. For he knew that if Mina left he would never see her again and if she ever did return it would only be because the vampire was dead and she was mad. Mina stroked his cheek.

"I wish things could have been different. That I could have loved you, I am sorry for your heart ache," she said.

"Somethings are not meant to be. Mina I will help you as best I can but you must get better before you can travel" he said. Mina slowly drifted off to sleep and with Jacks promise, he booked her passage to Transylvania for the following week.

* * *

The Count had lurked behind Mina all morning. Careful that she didnt see him. He spoke to her through their minds in an effort that she would respond. Now that he was full, his powers were at their peak. He followed behind her as she ran out of the shop. He stopped when she fell to the ground crying. How badly he wanted to go to her. The pain she was in was clear to him. It took every ounce of strength not to run to her and wrap his arms around her. He would have been able to kiss away her tears and warm her heart.

He watched as an older gentlemen stopped as he passed and tried to coax Mina to get up. She just sobbed harder. Had his mind tricks driven her mad? He was frightened for the first time in years. What if he had done permanent damage by speaking to her telepathically? Human minds were so fragile and though he knew Mina to be very strong-minded, her reaction made him worry.

The older man gave up on Mina and left. The Count stepped out from under the eaves he was watching from. Finally he decided he must go to her. She would catch her death out in this weather. As he began to cross the street the rain pounding down harder than ever, he stopped for a coach to pass, then veered off into an alley way for who should come to Mina's rescue? But that meddlesome Jack Seward. The Count watched as he picked up Mina, like a groom carrying a bride. He felt his heart turn to stone. He had waited five years to see his beloved and now he was forced to watch her taken away by Seward!? No he must calm down. He walked to the asylum. He would and see what else unfolded before he made any decisions.

The count had heard Mina's and Jacks conversation. She was leaving for Transylvania! That wasnt what he expected. In fact he had been prepared to take Mina back to his home by force if necessary but, this was better. She was coming to him on her own. He smiled as he made his way back to his hotel. He would leave tomorrow for home and await his bride there.

* * *

**_Sorry its taken me so long to update but, I hit a brick wall with this story so I changed a few things. Forgive me for taking forever but, I will be posting a new chapter either today or tomorrow. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy! :P_**


	6. Coming home to him

Mina stepped off the train in a small town called Bistritz. She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of the fresh mountain air. She had been traveling for three weeks but, at times it felt like an eternity.

"Mina I hate you making this trip alone," Jack had said just before she had boarded the ship that would take her across the English channel to Calais. She had smiled up at him with a sisterly affection.

"Jack, I will be fine. Thank you for all your help and for being such a wonderful friend," she embraced him briefly. He smiled down at her as they came apart.

"I know what it is to live without your soul. Please Mina, be careful and I must warn you it wont take long for Professor Van Helsing to learn those books are missing. I cannot guarantee he will come looking for you if he discovers the truth," said Jack, he leaned in and let his lips brush against hers. She allowed it. How could she deny him this one thing? After all he had done for her. Their kiss only lasted a few moments then they broke apart.

"Goodbye Mina," Jack said and with that he turned and walked away. Mina boarded the ship and began her long trek.

The books jack was referring to were Mina and Jonathon diaries. After Johnathan had returned from Transylvania he had given Mina his diary in hopes that it would shed light on what had happened to him. Though Mina had taken both of the volumes and typed them out, Professor Van Helsing had asked and received both original books. At the time Mina had given them hoping it would save Johnathan. What she didn't realize is they had condemned her Prince.

A week before Mina had left she had asked Jack to retrieve them from the professor and he had done so without any trouble. In fact, she had mused, Jack had helped her completely without any trouble.

Crossing the channel had taken three days from Whitby then she hopped on a train France. Her journey took her through Sweden and Hungary though Mina noticed nothing. All she could think of was getting to Transylvania...to him.

She began walking to the Golden Crown Hotel where she would spend one night then get on another train to Budapest through the Borgo Pass.

That night Mina lay wide awake. After having a wire sent to Jack to let him know she made it to Bistritz safely, she had taken a small meal in her mostly pushed her food around having no appetite. This time tomorrow she would be riding in a coach towards her prince. She would be in his home sometime tomorrow night. Did he still love her? Want her? Would he have more brides like those women he had kept when they first met?

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" asked a young maiden, making Mina jump for she had not seen nor heard her enter.

"Yes, umm you can take the food away please. I think my appetite has diminished due to travel. Also I would really love to have a bathe," Mina handed the girl a coin before she took the tray out.

Mina slept deeply that night. Her bath had completely exhausted her. She dreamed of her Prince and his hands holding hers. She dreamed of Lucy, dancing happily in the sun.

"We will be passing into the valley shortly miss. The castle is two miles from there," yelled the wagon driver. Mina nodded trying not to jostle herself too much. The morning had been a total disaster.

She had been woken up extremely early to the sound of pounding on her door at the inn. apparently the Inn keeper and his wife had somehow been informed of her destination and told her to leave immediately. Technically it was their daughter who told her since her parents spoke no english, but they knew how to glare at someone, a universal language.

She had dressed quickly and made her way downstairs huffing and puffing trying to pull her only trunk for no one would help her. The day was crisp in the early morning and the sun had yet to rise. Mina understood their suspicion for she had read about it in Johnathan's journal and though it caused some unease in her it also made her hopeful. If he was truly gone then why should they be afraid?

It took Mina nearly two hours to find someone to take her through the pass and even he was skeptical.

"I take you to the gates of castle...then I go!" he had said but, at least he had offered to carry her trunk for her. The trip had been uncomfortable at its best. She was seating in the back of the wagon as it jumbled and jerked across the rocky ground. After an hour of this she was very queasy and couldn't even watch the scenery for fear she would be sick.

She must have dozed off in the wagon for she was brusquely awoke by the driver.

"Miss! Miss!" We here!" he said. The wagon had stopped. Mina looked around her as she crawled out of the back of the wagon. The road wound its way up away from them towards the porticulus and beyond that...the castle.

"Please take my trunk to the side door" Mina said. If her memory was correct that would lead into the great hall.

"No! I tell you I take you to castle and now I go!" replied the driver. He promptly got up into his seat and turned the wagon back away from the castle, leaving Mina alone with her fate.

"Damn this bloody country and their silly superstitions!" she huffed dragging her trunk up to the castle at a snail's pace. She had taken off her gloves and removed her shawl. She was sure her face was flushed and she was sweating from the exertion and the Romanian heat. The sun was beginning to descend into the western sky. _So much for my bath! _She thought. She tugged the trunk hard when one of the handles broke and she fell backward landing smack on her rump in the dirt. She let out a tiny yelp and she used her hands to break her fall.

Once she was upright, she kicked the trunk in frustration. I'll come back for it if I have to. She turned her full attention on the castle.

It lay just as she had remembered. Beautiful and dominating. Frightening and yet welcoming. She had dreamed of it several times in her early childhood and adulthood. Out of nowhere she was standing underneath the poroculis . _When did I get here? _She wondered. It seemed a moment ago she was further away gazing up at the structure.

Mina...

The voice! His voice. She half ran towards the side door. It was here that she and Dracula had entered after the fight. It was through this door she had left with Johnathan. She reached out her hand to push the door open.

Meeeeeeeeeennaaaaaaaa

It was coming from the courtyard. She walked slowly underneath the spiked gate and into an open space. The ground was stone as were the walls enclosing it. Weeds grew up and down the walls and in the cracks of the cobbles. There was no life in this place but, Mina could feel something. A magnetic pull drawing her in. Across from the portcullis was the main door. It was taller than three men standing one on top of the other and just as wide. Made of a very old kind of metal and fashioned to keep out intruders.

Come to me.

As Mina stepped forward the doors opened in to the castle. She stopped to look into the entrance. It was completely dark except for the light from a candelabra. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she realized that someone was attached to the light.

"Hello my sister, we've been waiting for you."


	7. The belly of the beast's

Mina blinked up at the woman smiling at her. She was breathtaking. A little taller than Mina's five feet with long blond hair that cascaded down past her waist. She wore a cream-colored gown that looked very elegant and old. Mina stared at her in fascination.

"Why! You are quite lovely as well!" said the woman. She smiled down at Mina very warmly.

"Umm you know me?" Mina asked. The lovely blond laughed, not unkindly.

"Of course my dear! We have been waiting for you for weeks," she replied gesturing Mina to come into the castle. Mina walked up the few steps towards the threshold of the door before turning around.

"Wait! Umm my trunk I left it..." Mina turned to look and her trunk was gone. She craned her neck wondering if she had left further up the road but saw nothing.

"It's all been brought to your room. My name is Magda by the way" replied the woman. She escorted Mina through the main entrance of the castle to the main hall.

Mina stared around in wonder. The castle was so different from how she remembered it. All the cobwebs and dust that had settled on every visible surface seemed to have magically been cleaned away. The walls and floors were sparkling clean. The windows grime had been washed away as the light from the setting sun flooded into the large room.

Everything seemed to made of a very dark wood. From the beams to the bannister yet the floor was a dar marble. As Mina and Helga walked into the great hall there was a staircase on either side of her reaching up to the second floor. The banisters connected in the middle directly across from Mina and led to, what Mina suspected, bedrooms or sitting rooms. A large fireplace sat at the opposite end of the hall with a very large mahogany table set to the side. Mina walked over to the fireplace and stared at the painting above the mantel. It was her Prince.

"This was done when Prince Vlad was a young man, before our time" said Helga. Mina jumped, she had completely forgotten about Helga.

Mina stared at the painting. He looked different and yet the same. She suspected it was his eyes that kept him ageless, to her at least.

"Is he here? Can I see him?" Mina asked, the desperation clear in her voice.

"My dear, he has been gone for some time but, we expect him back within the week," she replied reassuringly. Mina's face fell. She needed him now!

"Not here?" Mina asked perplexed.

"My understanding is he was looking for you. Come, I shall show you your room" said Helga. Mina had a million questions but, was silently being led up a set of stairs and down a vast hallway. On each side of the corridor were several portraits of different people. She looked at each of them with interest but, her mind wandered to her Prince.

Does he still want me? What

is_ this woman? What if he is angry at me? I stayed away for five years!_

Helga giggled as they rounded a corner and she unlocked a large wooden door.

"Mina, please don't fret. Of course he wants you! He had waited for you for centuries," Helga said chuckling and shaking her head.

"Wait! How did you...I just...you can read my mind? What are you!?" Mina practically shouted. Helga jumped a little at being addressed in such a way. Mina began backing away from her in real fear. She wasnt safe! Not with this woman being able to read her thoughts. Then as if from far away Mina began to hear voices.

_Fresh blood..._

_Can you smell her?_

_Oh so long since we had freeeeeesh bloooooood!_

Mina looked around remembering Dracula's long dead brides and how they had lusted for blood.

"Mina please calm down. Yes, I can read fragments of your thoughts but, I promise I shall not hurt you. I am a witch, not vampire" said Helga. Mina had backed up against the wall, real fear clear on her face. As the voices became louder, closer. She grabbed the edge of the window sill to steady herself.

"Mina, listen to me, the sun is completely set, now I need you to come into your room with me" said Helga. She reached for Mina's arm but, Mina pulled away.

_Find the girl _came one voice.

_I can sense her in the castle, she is close. _

From Helga's expression Mina realized that she heard the voices as well.

"What is that?" Mina cried.

"Mina you need to follow me. I can't protect you here!" Helga went to grab her arm once more. Mina pulled away and shoved Helga hard then ran down the corridor.

"Mina no!" Yelled Helga. Mina ran through the hall and stopped when the hall split. One side was lined with torches and the other was dark. Mina ran towards the light.

_This way! Come my sisters! _

Mina heard the voices growing louder and there was more of them. Females giggling and searching for her.

"Mina! Come back!" she heard Helga's echoing cry as she began trying several doors. She needed to hide! To find some place safe. Each door she tried was locked. Finally Mina collapsed against the wall. The world began to swim and crumble.

"Oh no!" she cried as she tried to stand but, her legs had become unstable. As her mind started to fall she was vaguely aware of being lifted of the ground by an unseen force...still the voices continued even as she sumbited to the darkness.

* * *

Helga used her power to slow Mina down and place her in a quiet slumber. It seemed the only thing that would get her to stop running. She found her in the south wing, not far from her new chambers that Vlad had kept up for her. Helga had found her and lifted her using one of her many talents, there was no way she could carry her through the castle in her arms.

Now Mina lay in the large four poster bed, safe from the brides. She was indeed a lovely woman. Long brown hair and green eyes, just like Elizabeth. She had the same feistyness in her as Elizabeth but, Mina seemed more innocent. Helga smiled. Elizabeth had been born to marry a soldier and in a way had hardened herself to certain things. Elizabeth had never been one to run from a fight, usually she had been the one to start and finish it.

That was why Vlad had loved her.

Helga decided to let Mina sleep. She made sure the enchantments on her bedchambers were still intact before locking the poor girl in. It wouldn't always be like this. Once Vlad returned he would have the brides under control. Without him here they tended to run amuck. Helga had given herself a stern warning when she sensed the girl was coming. She had made sure she got her into the castle and settled before the sun had set. Damn her stupidity!

As Helga stepped into the courtyard she was aware she was being hunted.

"You might as well show yourself Atina!" she yelled into the darkness.

"Oh but our magical sister you promise to be nice?" came a bubbly sweet voice.

"Only if you remember your place," replied Helga.

Atina came upon her in a velvety white mist. Helga rolled her eyes at the pomp of it. As Atina's body materialized in front of her Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

Atina was the oldest of the brides and the most vain. She had on an old gown that had been torn and frayed by ill-use. In some spots dried blood could be seen from where she had eaten. Her dark hair came down perfectly behind her and her eyes searched Helga's. They were not sister nor were they friends, however Atina knew the Prince well enough to follow his rules and bidding.

"I see we have a new bride?" said Atina. She began circling Helga in a slow and deliberate frenzy. Helga paid no attention. She was not vampire but, she was not human. However, she was considered living so blood coursed through her veins making it hard for vampires to be around her. Atina knew very well what would happen if Atina attacked but, it didn't stop the vamp from circling her like a shark.

"No. Mina is the masters love" said Helga. Her eyes followed as Atina stopped in front of her. She laughed in the witch's face.

"Ha that is what he says about all of us" she said.

"Except this time he means it" replied Helga curtly. Atina huffed, she could be very childish at times.

"So what is to happen to us?" she asked. She held her arms slightly above her head, gesturing to the other brides. Helga saw them crouched on the rafters of the roof or sitting on the branches of the tree's. Normally she would have sensed their presence. Maybe she was losing her touch?

"I don't know. Someone will need to clean the castle" Helga laughed cruelly. Lightning fast Atina came forward, grabbing Helga by the back of the neck.

"Ill lick your blood off the floor _witch!" _she hissed. The brides jumped down to the courtyard ground and began moving in on Helga. She waited for half a second than mustered as much power as she could handle and threw them all back. She lifted Atina off the ground paralyzing her in the air.

"You touch me again Atina and I will rip your heart out and cook it in a stew!" she shouted. With Atina poised in the air Helga took a chance. The other brides began regaining their footing but, held back, too frightened to come near the witch. Atina stared down at her with rage and fright.

"Listen here you parasites! Anyone goes near the girl and I will personally make sure you meet the sun!" she shouted before letting Atina drop to the ground in a heap. Helga turned on her heel to walk back into the castle. Atina stood up and began walking after her. She reached out her hand for the witch when a voice broke through the night like a knife.

"ENOUGH!" shouted their Master as he strolled out of the shadows. The moon had come out from behind the clouds illuminating his features. Helga turned with a smile while Atina looked frightened.

"Atina" he said calmly as he slapped her hard across the face. "If you touch my sister again I will turn you out...dureing the day" he said. Helga smiled triumphantly at him. Atina and the brides slowly reverted to mist and slunk away into the night.

"Now, where is she?" asked the Prince.

"Inside. Asleep. I am afraid she took quite a fright today" replied Helga as they walked back into the castle. She waved her hand to light the large fireplace which began roaring right away.

"Is she alright?" asked Vlad. Helga was amused to see he was genuinely concerned. She smiled at him as she sat down in a large chair. Normally when new brides had arrived Helga had seen Vlad act with more or less indifference.

"Of course, of course. She is a strong one. Tell me, what are your plans for her?" Vlad smiled, he was so handsome when he was fed. His hair was darker and his features much younger. He wore the clothing of nobility, tailored to fit the century he was living. Even without being fed he had an old world charm that women were just drawn to and men envied.

"I think I shall tell her first. Goodnight Helga" replied Vlad. She watched him climb the stairs. Things were changing and changing fast.


End file.
